


Kasjopeja

by Ginny_N



Series: Fikaton 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N





	Kasjopeja

Magia płynie w oczach Kiry, odrywa się drobinkami wody od jej ciemnych palców. Wiatr targa jej włosami i sukienką barwy rdzy, jak zawsze przepasaną cieniutkim paskiem. Wiem, że odbywa dwie rozmowy jednocześnie. Pierwszą, tę wyniesioną jeszcze z domu – ze mną, i drugą, płynącą w niej od tygodni albo miesięcy – nie jestem pewna, kiedy właściwie się zaczęła, ominął, umknął mi ten początek – z oceanem.

Mieszkamy razem już rok i jeśli czegoś jestem pewna, to tego, że Kira mnie kocha. Czasami łapię się na myśli, że może nawet bardziej niż ja kocham ją, choć kocham najmocniej jak potrafię. A jednak… wiem, że to ona odejdzie.

 

*

 

Trish udaje, że nie dostrzega jej drobnej rozmowy z oceanem, jej snutych obok codziennego życia planów. Że nie widzi jak bardzo Kira stara się z tą wodną rozmową zmieścić gdzieś w marginesie pomiędzy dyskrecją, a nieukrywaniem swoich czarów. Ocean śpiewa zbyt pociągająco, by mogła mu odmówić tej konwersacji i ona zbyt długo już – zbyt mocno pragnie większej magii niż ta, której dotychczas dokonuje.

Spogląda w szare oczy Trish, spoglądające spod tęczowej asymetrycznej grzywki i wie: zaczęło się odliczanie. Może to nie będzie jutro, ani nawet za trzysta i cztery dni – jak te, które minęły od ich pierwszego pocałunku, do momentu, kiedy zamieszkały razem (to był marzec, środek tygodnia) – ale będzie. Trish pokochała ją zbyt mocno, by Kiry to nie bolało.


End file.
